Texan Fun
by Smartass Wolf
Summary: Need better title. Will be slightly the same, but with more details, characters, more in character and more action.


Note: This is my third attempt at this story. It should be a lot better than before. But do remember, this is the most I've written on here, in forever. All I've written lately, was essays for school. Do not blame me for any bad dialogue, writing, descriptions, and/or anything else. Oh, and if you have a better title, please send it to me in a review or p.m. Remember, read and review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, other than my plot line and any OC. So no suing or anything like that. And this disclaimer, goes for the rest of my story. Oh, I kinda changed some of where they went to in the 3rd World Tournament around. Instead of Egypt, they went to America.

* * *

Hilary just looked out the window in to the cold dreary abyss of a rainy night. She was in her hotel room at The Marriot (don't own) hotel. She was sharing a suite with Mariah, Mathilda, Judy, Julia, and Emily. It was the night before they were suppose to leave for the American part of the World Tournament tommorow. But by the looks of the rainy weather outside, it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. The weather outside suited what she was feeling. The brunette shook her head as she remembered the fight that her and Tyson had gotten into earlier that day.

* * *

_Flash back: _

Hilary looked around for two of her teammates. Hiro had called a meeting and Tyson and Daichi were nowhere to be found and she had to be the one that had to find them. She sighed as she looked around in the main entrance and thought _'Up to no good probably'. _Then she heard the crash and figured that is where she could find them. As she rounded the corner, she saw something she had never hoped to see. A fist fight between Tyson and Daichi and the Blitzkreig Boys. Well two of them, the other two were watching silently as their teammates beat the living hell out of Tyson and Daichi. Moving quickly to get in between the midget known as Daichi and the brooding Russian known as Byran, she had managed to separate them by throwing Daichi into the wall and sending him a look that would of scared even the toughest person. Moving on to Kai and Tyson, she tried to separate them, only to be punched by Tyson.

Falling backwards, she looked at Tyson, who didn't even care that he had hit his own teammate, and a _girl!_ Standing back up, she decided she would go at this a different way. Remembering a move that her brother taught her when she was younger; she stomped on the joint between Tyson's leg and his ankle, then punched him in the gut as hard as she could. When he reached out as a reflex, she grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall, opposite of Daichi.

As Tyson started to get up, she said through gritted teeth, "Get your ass to the training room, Hiro called a meeting half an hour ago. That goes for you to Daichi."

Walking out of the room, with both boys in front of her, she didn't see the looks of amusement pass through the Blitzkreig Boys eyes nor would she care, before they went in a separate direction. Entering into the training room that the teams used, she crossed the room and headed for the locker rooms to find a first aid kit. Hilary ignored the questioning look that Hiro and Kenny both had. After finding a first aid kit in Kenny's locker. _'What a surprise there'_ she thought sarcastically as she looked for something to put on her now forming bruise. After grabbing some ointment to put on her bruise she grabbed the bottle of 500 mg Advil (don't own) and dumping some into her hand, she swallowed the pills dry.

Getting up, she decided it was time to give those two a piece of her mind. And boy, would they not like it at all, especially since she was planning on making it worth her while. Leaving the first aid kit out without a care about it, she stalked out of the locker room, like a predator intent on capturing its prey. Quietly approaching them, she heard Hiro saying something about the up coming battle between them and F Dynasty. She was a couple of steps behind Hiro when he finished telling them that they needed to be careful against Raul and Julia. As Kenny, Daichi, and Tyson were getting up to leave and go about different activities, the look she had, stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

Taking a deep breath she shouted as loud as humanly possible, "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU IDIOTS GET INTO A FIGHT WITH THEM?! MY FUCKING GOD, WE DO NOT GET INTO FIST FIGHTS WITH OTHER GOD DAMN TEAMS, I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU THINK YOU WERE IN THE RIGHT OR ANYTHING, BE THE BETTER PERSON AND LEAVE." Taking another deep breath she shouted again but this time directed towards Tyson, "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HIT YOUR OWN TEAMMATE AND A _GIRL_?!?!"

Giving him time to think about his answer, she let some of her anger simmer, but only for a second before his stupid reply came out "Well you shouldn't have been in my way, and then you wouldn't have gotten hit!!" He only had a second before her fist collided into his face. Tyson doubled over in the pain and when he looked up he noticed that Hilary's eyes seemed to look darker than before.

"Let me put to you in words you will understand. If you ever get into a fight with another team or one of your teammates, I will personally send your ass to hell and leave you." The angered girl growled at the cowering wimp. As she stomped off to go back to her suite, she heard him yell what he always does,

"WE DON'T NEED YOU ON OUR TEAM!!! YOU DON'T BEYBLADE SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ON IT?!?!"

"Okay then, don't count me on your team anymore. I fucking quit. Do this shit yourself. Make your own damn strategies and prepare for your own battles. I'm not doing it anymore. And don't try to stop me and don't come crying to me when you lose this upcoming battle." Came the calm reply from Hilary across the room. And before either Hiro or Kenny could intervene she disappeared out of the door and possibly their lives.

Once she got out of the door she started picking up her pace and her walk turned into a sprint. She ran out of the hotel and didn't care where to, she just wanted to run. Hilary ran pass the bridge that held so many memories of her and the Bladebreakers, pass the spot in the road where her and Kenny were kidnapped. Pass all of their old hang-outs, pass the school where her, Tyson, and Kenny went, pass all of it. When she finally stopped running she realized she was in a park on the outskirts of town. The park was deserted due to the warnings on the news about an upcoming storm. Settling into one of the swings she started to contemplate why she was still on that team. It seemed like anytime she wanted to help, she always got shot down and repremanded for it. Of course, there was the fact that the media seemed to think that her and Tyson were the perfect couple. But that just wasn't true, she didn't love him at all. She thought of him as an annoying child who would whine if he didn't get his way. She could never love someone like that.

_'Egostical jackass, probably told the media that we were dating himself.'_ She bitterly thought to herself. Using her feet to move the swing in a back and forth motion she noticed that there was a shadow where it shouldn't be. Using the speed of the swing and her weight to her advantage she jumped out and spun around in order to face the person behind her. But instead of it being one person, it was three people. They all had baggy jeans that looked to long for them and long wind breakers to try and hide the 9 mm they had on them. She glanced to the left to find two more guys and then to the right to find three more guys. She could sense that two were behind her.

Silently cursing herself she positioned her feet, bent her knees, dropped her upper body down to protect all vital organs and took a kickboxing stance. (I'll explain later) Looking around, Hilary tried to figure out a way out of this without getting shot or dying. She was trying her hardest to calm down the racing of her heart and her pulse to think until the gang leader said in a baby voice "Ohh, the little girly thinks she soo tuff that she can take on bigg boys like us!" Narrowing her eyes as the rest of the gang laughed and high-fived each other, she said in an angered tone, "Why don't you idiots go home, I don't have any time for this shit and I'm sure you don't want to have a girl kick your ass." The gang stopped laughing and pulled out the guns that they all had. She cursed herself for her mouth and started thinking faster.

Then the gang leader started laughing, and soon all the rest of the members joined in; not really knowing what they were laughing at but they laughed anyway. Then the leader stopped laughing and his face contorted to one of rage as he walked closer aim the gun at her chest. "Stupid bitch!! What you wanna get yo ass shot?"

Hilary stepped closer closing the gap between her chest and the gun, she calmly stated "Go ahead and try and shoot me. I guarantee you won't live through it." The leader slightly laughed and looked around at the rest of his gang. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, she knocked the gun out of his hand and broke his wrist in one swift motion. Then kicked him as hard as she could in his chest, making him fly backwards into three of his goons. Then all hell brooke loose as they all went to attack her.

She grabbed the guy behind her and threw him into one approaching her. Using her self-defense classes she managed to block against all the hits that they were delivering towards her. The wind started to pick up and she could hear the faint sounds of beyblades in the distance. She kicked the guy off to her left and ducked underneath the guy on her right trying to jump on her. Twisting another one's arm and doing a round house kick to the midsection of another she moved out of the group of people. Now there was only four left and Hilary knew that she could take them all, but she didn't want to fight anymore. Making the split decision to run, she made a break for it. It took the gang a few seconds to realize that she wasn't inside the circle anymore but outside running and running fast. The four took off after her, not realizing the trouble they would face up the road.

Hilary had been sprinting for a few minutes and just as she went to look behind her to see where the gang was at, she ran right into Spencer of the Blitzkrieg Boys. As she got up off the asphalt the girl was grumbling something about idiots and being in her way.

"Why were you running?" Asked Kai in his cold, uncaring voice. Hilary shot him a glare that she had learned from spending a lot of time around him.

"Why the hell would you care?" Came the snippy reply from the angered girl. Turning around to see where the gang was, she realized that because they were a few feet from her, there was no way she could out run them. Silently cursing her luck and the idiots behind her, she went back into her kickboxing stance. Prepared on fighting them, when the 'idiots' happen to do something that wasn't so idiotic.

"Why the fuck are you chasing my little sister?" Kai asked in a cold voice accompaning it with a death glare. Realizing what game they were playing, Hilary in between Spencer and Bryan to get behind them. As she stepped back behind the two Russians, she hid her smirk and the laugh threatening to come out. The gang members looked at each other before realizing it would just be better to leave. (They didn't have guns on them) They turned around and took off to help out their other gang members who had gotten hurt in a fight with Hilary.

As the brooding Russians turned around to find out what the hell that was all about, they realized the girl was no longer there. They looked around to find her and spotted her outline up on a hill. She waved to them as a thanks for helping her out before completely dissapearing over the hill. The team knew they would have to ask her about it later, but now wasn't the time since they had a battle in half an hour against The White Tigers.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Hilary sighed and ran her hands through the silky softness of her hair before looking at the clock. It read 1:33 a.m, deciding that she wanted a drink before she went to bed she left the dark room and the slumbering girl known as Mathilda. Walking down the short carpeted hallway, pass the room that Julia and Mariah had, pass the room that Emily and Judy shared; pass the large living room area to the kitchen. Stepping onto the cold hard floor of the kitchen, she crossed it quickly in order to keep her feet from freezing. Opening up the door to the stainless steel refrigerator, she saw that there was flavored water, tea, milk, chocolate milk, and starbuck's drinks. Deciding on the flavored water, she pulled out a bottle of black cherry. Leaving the kitchen she walked the short distance to the living room, so she could watch tv until she finished her water. Sitting down on the large couch, she grabbed the remote on her left. Clicking the tv on, she turned down the volume so it wouldn't make a lot of noise and wake everyone else up. After finding the show Supernatural she watched that and drank her water. As the show finished, she finished her water. After clicking the tv off, she got up and went back into the kitchen to throw away the now empty bottle. 

As she left the kitchen and before she went back into her and Mathilda's room, she went into the bathroom. Stepping in front of the sink and mirror, she grabbed her brush and got it back into a ponytail.Seeing that her eyes were red from the crying she had done earlier she quickly put some Visine (don't own, think I spelled it right) for her red eyes. After she did that, she turned on the tap water and splashed some on her face, then grabbed the bottle of Biore (don't own) and squirted some of the cleanser into her hand. Quickly rubbing it all on her face and neck until it became like soap. She let it set for a few seconds as she snatched a washcloth and ran that under the tap water. Once her face was done heating up she figured the product was done, and started wiping it off. Done with cleaning her face, she got some lotion to put in it on her face to keep it from drying out. After she was done with her nightly routine she decided to leave her hair up in a ponytail.

Walking out of the bathroom and back to the room where Mathilda was sleeping. As she stepped into the room, she threw her shirt in the pile of clothes her and the girl had created. Walking over to her bed, she glanced at the clock to find it was 2:28 a.m. Crawling into bed, she got underneath her covers and decided tommorow would be a better day.

* * *

The next day: 

As Hilary's alarm went off at 6:25 a.m, she shut it off and pulled the covers back over her head. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of the constant nightmares haunting her. But she did wake up when she felt someone jump on her and scream in her ear, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!" Throwing the covers off her head, she saw the familar hot pink hair of her friend. Looking pass Mariah she saw the other girls standing towards the doorway. Sighing she bucked her hips upwards causing the pinkette to fall to the ground.

Getting out of bed, she glanced down at the girl on the floor and offered her a hand up. Mariah took the hand and was pulled to her feet in a quick motion. The girls all walked out of the room and into the kitchen since they decided to have breakfast together the day before. Sitting at the table, Hilary realized that they had already made breakfast. "You know you could have woken me up earlier and I would have helped." She said looking at Mariah and Julia, knowing it was those two who had made the breakfast.

"I told them not to, you were tossing and turning in your sleep last night and I thought you could use some more sleep. I am sorry." Came the meek reply from Mathilda, looking down at her plate of food. Looking up shyly she saw Hilary was smiling and nodded at her as a way of showing her thanks. The breakfast consisted of pancakes, french toast, fruit, bacon, toast, eggs, and sausage. Hilary got two pancakes, three stripes of bacon, some fruit, and two sausage links on her plate. Hilary had paid enough attention during the breakfast to find out that the White Tigers lost to the Blitzkreig Boys, and that F Dynasty had won against BBA Revolution. When she had heard that, she had to bite back the smile and laugh but her eyes told a different story as they danced with amusement. After the girl got done with breakfast, Hilary and Mathilda decided that they would do the dishes. Emily went into one of the bathrooms that she shared with Judy and Mathilda and took a shower. Mariah beat Julia in a race to their bathroom they shared with Hilary, and got to take her shower first.

The two in the kitchen were working quitely with Hilary washing the dishes and Mathilda rinsing and putting them in the drain board or drying and putting them away. Finally the younger girl asked the question that had been eating at her all through breakfast, "What were your nightmares about?" Realizing that was to personal of a question she rapidly started apologizing. Shuting the girl up with a quick glance, Hilary decided to answer the question with a lie she had rehearsed so many times before when one of the Bladebreakers or possibly all of them had asked her that same question before.

"I don't really remember. Sorry that I woke you up or if I scared you; sometimes I get night terrors." Hilary calmly lied to the girl, looking into her eyes to make it seem more like the truth. Hilary had learned to lie a long time ago when she first stayed at the dojo and Ray had asked her what her nightmare was about. She knew he didn't believe her but he went along with it anyway and for that she would always be thankful for that. As the girls finished the dishes, Julia and Judy had gotten into the showers. Both girls walked back into their rooms to get their clothes put into bags. Hilary hadn't told the girls that she wouldn't be going with them, but going home instead. They both choose outfits to wear for today. Mathilda for her plane ride to America, and Hilary for her car ride back to her house and out of this life once and for all.

Hilary had choose a red one-sleeve top that ended just above her navel and dark hip-hugger jeans. Once they heard the showers shut off, signaling both girls to go and get their showers. They exited the room and went in separate directions, Hilary off to the right and Mathilda to the left.

* * *

30 minutes later:

All the girls had showered and were packing the last bit of their clothes when they all got pages on the beepers Mr. Dickenson had provided them with. It was an urgent meeting to be held in the stadium, since that was the only place all of the teams would be able to fit in without getting in each others space and getting into fights. Hilary and Mathilda looked at eachother before heading out to find out what was going on. Just as they stepped out of their door, the meet with Judy, Emily, Mariah, and Julia. All the girls decided to head there together. They left the hotel room and made their way down to the main floor so they could leave the hotel and travel the short distance to the beyblade stadium.

Once they got to the stadium, they saw all the teams there and each of the girls broke off to find their team. Judy and Emily went to the PBA All Starz, Julia to find Raul, Mariah to White Tigers, and Hilary just kinda hung back to keep from associating with any team but close enough to be able to hear what Mr. Dickenson had to say. Once everyone was in the stadium, Mr. Dickenson started speaking in a solem tone, "Last night I recieved a threat against all of the teams in the World Tournament. I am going to take every precaution to keep that threat from becoming a reality by taking extra steps. So instead of flying on the public flights that you were going to, you will all be on a jet liner for the America part of the tournament. Also, instead of staying in a hotel, you will be staying in a mansion on the outskirts of Austin, Texas. This mansion can hold up to three armies and keep them supplied for at least a year and is off the grid. It is also the training ground for the bodyguards of the BBA. Each of the teams will be assigned two bodyguards that they must keep with them at all times except when they are at the mansion." Taking a deep breath the now worn out man finished, "In order for this to work, I'm going to need all of your help, so please do not try to lose your bodyguards and if you go anywhere make sure you atleast have one other person with you. And please do not tell the media, we want to keep this as quiet as possible. If there are no questions, you may go back to what you were doing before I called this meeting." Seeing no hands raised, he nodded to them all, to dismiss them.

Within in a few minutes, everyone was gone except Hilary. She walked forward to approach the old man. She needed to know if she could go home or not and so she asked the question that had been plaguing her thoughts since she had first heard of the threat. "Mr. D can I still go home, or will I have to go with the teams?"

Mr. Dickenson put his large hands on her shoulders and said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry Hilary, but you will have to stay with the teams until we can get this all figured out and we are sure none of you are in any more danger." Nodding she started to walk away and tried to keep the tears from falling down but was failing miserable. Mr. Dickenson was the last to leave the stadium and no one was aware that up in the rafters was a camera that had caught everything and was feeding it back to the same person who had threatened the teams in the first place.

To be continued...

What will Hilary do now?

A/N: More is coming up, and this around 4,100 words so please review. It took me nearly three days. No flames. Remember if you can think of a better title, then please do tell me. If you have any ideas, feel free to share those too. Thank Moonlight Serenity for this, since I wrote mainly due to her. Again, review people. I like reviews, they tell me a lot.

Until next time, bye-bye

-Smartass Wolf


End file.
